The systematic investigation of liquid ion exchanger membranes. This includes the measurement of concentration potentials and biionic potentials as well as the transport of various ions across these membranes. The variety of membranes studied will be of weak base, strong base and strong acid character. The effect of various solvents in the membranes will be investigated. Assembling accumulation model systems of biological interest which can concentrate both anions and cations above their concentrations in the outside solutions. Correlating the concentrating effects to the theoretically highest possible accumulation. Searching for suitable membrane materials to study osmosis across oil membranes.